You're My Precious One
by Akacchin
Summary: AU/ "Aku juga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Minato-san. Tapi menurut surat yang ditinggalkan Ibu kepadaku, di sana tertulis bahwa aku adalah anakmu. Anak kandungmu, lebih tepatnya." Minato hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan juga dalam keadaan mulut terbuka. / Warn inside for more/Chap 2 update!/ Just for fun!/ Sho-ai!/ NOT INCEST
1. I'm your son!

**N/A: **Hello, minna! Pada chapter ini, chara Sasuke belum muncul. Umm.. kalau ada yang nanya kapan munculnya, itu nanti saat Naruto berangkat ke sekolah~ xD

_Enjoy for fun!_

* * *

_._

_Ting tong... ting tong... ting tong..._

Bunyi bel yang ditekan seseorang, terdengar berkali-kali di sebuah rumah dengan dinding berwarna biru muda. Bunyi bel itu mau tak mau membuat satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di sana terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Namikaze Minato membuka kedua matanya sambil menguap pelan dengan mata berair—efek dari kebiasaan tidurnya itu— dan turun ke lantai. Sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya— yang membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan— Minato berjalan ke arah pintu yang merupakan sumber bunyi sialan itu. Memangnya siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat suara berisik dan mengganggu tidurnya pagi-pagi begini? Jam enam pagi, pula.

Sambil terus menggerutu— _dan mengutuk siapapun yang membunyikan bel jahanam itu_— tanpa terasa, Minato sudah tiba di depan pintu. Bunyi bel itu masih terdengar, malah semakin bertambah keras saja. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Minato akhirnya terpaksa membuka pintu rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya membuka kunci dan memutarnya di lubang kecil itu.

Yang menyambutnya adalah seorang pemuda berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Perawakannya yang manis dengan rambut berwarna pirang jabrik, dan mempunyai kulit cokelat yang eksotis. Mata biru pemuda itu bertubrukkan dengan sepasang mata lain yang identik milik Minato.

"Ano... apa benar di sini kediaman Namikaze Minato?"

Minato mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan baru menyadari bahwa dia terlalu lama menatap pemuda pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Jujur saja, Minato sempat menyangka bahwa dia sedang bercermin dengan dirinya yang berwujud remaja. Kalau saja pemuda pirang ini tidak berbicara, mungkin Minato akan menatapnya terus sampai matahari mulai meninggi.

"Eh.. ya, benar. Itu saya sendiri." Minato menjawab dengan gugup, sebelah tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau ini siapa, ya? Ada perlu apa datang ke sini?"

Minato melihat pemuda itu sedang merogoh tas selempang berwarna cokelat pastel yang sedang dipakainya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah mengambil sebuah surat dan memberikannya kepada Minato. Minato menerimanya, raut bingung belum hilang dari wajahnya. Setelah bergantian menatap antara surat di tangannya dan pemuda pirang itu, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk membuka amplop putih dan menarik secarik kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua matanya sibuk membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sana, sampai ketika bola mata biru _sky _itu membulat. Langsung ia menatap pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri diam, sedang balas menatapnya.

"Kau... tidak mungkin—"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku juga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Minato-_san_. Tapi menurut surat yang ditinggalkan Ibu kepadaku—" dia menunjuk surat yang dipegang oleh Minato, "—di sana tertulis bahwa aku adalah anakmu. Anak kandungmu, lebih tepatnya."

Minato hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan juga dalam keadaan mulut terbuka.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer**:_This story is based on characters __created and owned __by _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_._

_Multi-chapter Stories:_

.

Y**ou**'r**e** My pr**e**c**iou**s **o**n**e** © 73777778910

.

**Warning:**  
shounen-ai , doted-parent!Minato, slice of life, shool life

.

* * *

.

Di dalam ruang tamu besar itu, kedua manusia yang masih duduk di sofa dengan posisi saling berhadapan itu masih terdiam. Tidak ada gerakan berarti, sampai Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi—" Minato kembali mengambil kertas surat itu dan membacanya, "—Ibumu memberikan surat ini dan menyuruhmu datang menemuiku?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk sambil menyesap teh yang disuguhkan Minato tadi dengan perlahan. Setelah menaruh cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal setengah di atas meja, dia mulai berbicara, "Begitulah yang dikatakan di dalam surat itu."

Minato mengembalikan surat itu lagi di atas meja, dan kemudian menatap pemuda itu dengan posisi tangan menompa kepalanya. Matanya terus memerhatikan wujud pemuda itu. minato sebenarnya tidak meragukan dan mempertanyakan lagi bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah anak kandungnya. Selain karena fisiknya yang hampir menyamai Minato saat ia seusianya, ia juga merasakan perasaan yang tidak asing terhadap pemuda ini. Namun, masalahnya bukan itu. Melainkan...

Siapa ibu dari pemuda ini?

Minato kembali menegakkan punggungnya yang tadi membungkuk. "Jadi, nak, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar kata "nak" yang diucapkan Minato tadi. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini memanggilnya begitu padahal dia sudah berusia empat belas tahun lebih? Namun, toh, pada akhirnya, pemuda itu memilih mengabaikan dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu namanya saja. "Uzumaki Naruto," jawab pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Minato terpaku saat mendengar kata "Uzumaki". Nama Uzumaki sudah tidak terdengar asing lagi ditelinganya, karena nama itu juga milik seseorang yang dikenalnya baik sewaktu dulu. Ah, kini ia akhirnya mengingat sepenuhnya wanita yang sempat berada di hatinya itu—bahkan sampai sekarang.

_Uzumaki Kushina._

Minato merapalkan nama itu di dalam hati. Perempuan bernama Kushina itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu memikat hatinya dengan senyuman dan juga sikapnya. Minato kembali mengingat saat-saat dia masih SMA dulu— bagaimana dia berusaha mendapatkan hati milik perempuan tangguh itu. Tidak mudah memang, bahkan sering kali ia mendapatkan penolakan dengan bonus luka-luka ditubuhnya. Namun, toh, akhirnya Kushina luluh juga dengan perjuangan Minato— yang sampai-sampai dijuluki "Minato sang Penantang Dewi Maut" oleh teman-temannya dulu.

Minato tersenyum geli saat mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa itu yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berganti dengan raut murung. Setelah lulus dari SMA, Minato memutuskan mengejar cita-citanya dengan belajar di luar negri. Saat itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang dicintainya tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Lagi pula, Kushina sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia memberitahukan rencananya itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah senyuman Kushina yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendukung Minato dan tidak akan melupakan pria itu.

Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, memang benar ketika mendekati waktu kepergian Minato ke luar negri, kesehatan Kushina sama sekali tidak baik saat minggu sebelum keberangkatannya. Kushina sering sekali muntah-muntah dengan muka yang pucat. Tapi dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia hanya sakit biasa akibat stress karena sebentar lagi harus mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Di saat itu, Minato sama sekali tidak sensitif terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Kushina.

Ada perasaan menyesal dan kecewa di dalam hatinya. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu sudah tiada di dunia ini lagi akibat kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya.

Pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedang memerhatikannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang?"

"Jika Anda keberatan, saya tidak akan memaksa, Minato-_san_." Pemuda itu menjawab sambil berdiri, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Saya hanya ingin melaksanakan perintah Ibu saya yang terakhir itu untuk melihat Anda. Saya juga tidak ingin memaksa Anda untuk menganggap saya sebagai anak Anda jika Anda tidak mau. Maaf telah merepotkan Anda, Minato-_san_. Terima kasih telah—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Minato buru-buru memotong perkataan panjang anaknya itu. Dengan panik, ia segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah hampir membuka pintu depan rumah. Ia tidak bermaksud dan tidak sengaja menggunakan nada yang seperti terdengar keberatan itu ketika bertanya tadi. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa ia bisa bodoh begini? "Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan ini semua," seru Minato yang kini sudah berada di samping pemuda pirang itu. "Sejujurnya, aku malah ingin kau untuk tinggal bersama denganku di sini sebagai satu keluarga. Dan aku juga ingin kau menganggapku sebagai ayahmu mulai sekarang." Segaris senyuman terbentuk di wajah Minato, pandangannya melembut saat menatap Naruto, "Selamat datang di rumah baru kita, anakku."

Bola mata Naruto tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi saat mendengar perkataan pria itu barusan. Naruto sangat merasa terkejut, sampai rasanya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan —bahkan ketika Minato menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Padahal, saat ia memutuskan untuk menemui pria yang merupakan ayah kandungnya itu, Naruto sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika pria itu nantinya tidak mau menganggap dirinya sebagai anaknya. Lagi pula, mana ada seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab sementara ia meninggalkan istrinya dan anak kandungnya sendiri ketika berumur delapan belas tahun? Untuk masalah selanjutnya, Ia sudah dewasa, dan bisa hidup mandiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Namun, kenyataanya semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya salah total. Malah, pria itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut dengan pelukan hangat sambil mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya dan mengakuinya sebagai anak kandungnya.

Ada rasa hangat yang aneh di dadanya. Rasa hangat yang sama ketika ia sedang dipeluk oleh ibunya sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu. Namun, rasa hangat itu berpadu dengan rindu yang dalam. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tanpa terasa, sebulir air mata muncul di sudut matanya, mengalir turun hingga membasahi kemeja yang sedang dipakai Minato.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu kekar sang ayah.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk sekarang, pakailah kamar tidur tamu dulu untuk sementara. Aku akan memanggil tukang renovasi dan membuat kamar barumu nanti." Minato membuka pintu kamar bercat abu-abu yang ada di lantai bawah. "Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi dulu."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Minato. Setelah punggung pria yang merupakan ayah kandungnya itu menghilang, Naruto membawa tubuhnya memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya sementara ini.

_Kamar khusus tamu?_ Naruto sekali lagi melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Kamar dengan luas 6x8 meter itu mempunyai tempat tidur besar dengan ditutupi seprai berwarna knuning emas. Di sampingnya, ada sebuah bufet kecil yang di atasnya berdiri lampu tidur dengan vas bunga dan berbagai hiasan lainnya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, Naruto menemukan sebuah kamar mandi kecil, lengkap dengan _bathub_ dan _shower_. Tak jauh dari kamar mandi pribadi untuk tamu itu, berdiri juga lemari pakaian satu pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi. Ada satu jendela kecil yang ditutupi gorden berwarna hijau tua. Di dekat jendela itu juga ada sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat komputer dan juga sebuah televisi kecil.

Dibilang kamar khusus tamu, namun Naruto lebih merasa bahwa kamar ini lebih seperti kamar hotel. _Dasar orang kaya!_

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sejelek apapun ia menghina orang kaya ini, namun kenyataan bahwa korban tak berdosa yang sialnya merupakan orang kelewat kaya ini adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwana biru tua, sementara bawahannya berupa celana pendek polos yang senada dengan kaosnya itu.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari arah luar.

"Naruto-_kun_, makanan sudah siap."

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," serunya kemudian.

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh terdengar. Naruto berjalan ke arah satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela itu hingga menimbulkan cahaya matahari langsung menerobos masuk. Tak lupa, ia juga membuka kaca jendela itu dan membiarkan wajahnya terkena hembusan angin lembut. Naruto menghirup udara pagi yang sangat menyegarkan, menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh suasana pagi.

"Ibu, akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat Ayah," gumamnya pelan.

.

* * *

.

Minato sedang sibuk meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan saat Naruto datang mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto sudah berganti pakaian, dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dulu sementara ia masih harus mengambil beberapa makanan yang masih tertinggal di dapur.

"Bukankah segini saja sudah cukup?" Naruto tidak mampu untuk tidak menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan sekaligus heran saat melihat meja makan panjang itu hampir seluruhnya ditutupi oleh makanan yang terlihat mewah dan berkelas. Berbagai jenis makanan tersedia di atas sana, dari mulai makanan khas negara China sampai makanan negara Prancis. Ia menghitung piring yang terletak di atas sana, yang diatur dengan sangat rapi. _Satu... empat... sepuluh... dua belas..._ Naruto mendongak menatap Minato —yang masih saja tersenyum kepadanya. "Memangnya ada berapa orang yang akan makan di sini untuk sarapan pagi?" dia bertanya.

Minato melebarkan garis senyumnya. "Coba tebak. Kau dan aku, tentu saja."

Kini ekspresi Naruto berganti dengan wajah _cengok_. Ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Dua belas piring yang hanya dimakan oleh dua orang?" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Sebenarnya, jumlahnya enam belas piring. Empat piring masih ada di dapur," Minato menjawab kalem.

Naruto semakin cengok. "Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku— _maksudku_, kita bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini?!" Ia melihat sekali lagi ke arah meja makan, bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada ruangan untuk empat piring yang tersisa. Namun, ia lebih memikirkan ruangan yang kosong yang berada di dalam perutnya ini.

"Itu harus, Naruto-_kun_. Wajib, malah. Sebagai seorang ayah yang tidak bertemu anaknya belasan tahun dan akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali, kita harus merayakan ini dengan makanan yang mewah!" ujar Minato tidak mau kalah dengan teori bodohnya yang entah datang dari mana. "Lagian juga, sayang-sayang jika makanan yang sudah kumasak ini dengan susah payah tidak kau makan. Ayah akan sedih, begitu juga dengan Ibumu."

"Makanya itu, kenapa kau harus— tunggu! Tadi kau bilang kau yang memasak semua ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara kaget yang kentara. Ia memandang Minato—_yang sedang mengganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban_— dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ayahnya ini sangat pandai dalam memasak.

"Wow," Naruto berdecak kagum. Namun setelahnya, ia langsung menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku! Siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini semua jika makanan ini bersisa?"

Minato memberikan cengirannya. "Oh, mengenai itu.. sudah kuatur, kok."

Naruto hanya memasang wajah heran melihat ayahnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Dan ternyata, yang dimaksud dengan _rencana-Minato-yang-brilian_ itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah memanggil seorang pria —yang kalau tidak salah ia dengar, bernama Hatake Kakashi. Entah perkataan apa yang disampaikan Minato kepada pria itu lewat telepon rumah, tapi setelah lima belas menit semenjak dia menutup telepon, bel pintu rumah itu langsung terdengar.

Minato tersenyum puas. "Tempat penampungaan makanan berjalan sudah data~ng!" serunya riang, sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Naruto hanya terdiam di kursi dengan makanan Italia bernama _spaghetti_ berada di atas piringnya. Sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, ia melanjutkan melahap makanannya yang tinggal separuh lagi tersisa.

"—sudah kubilang aku sibuk, Minato-_san_."

Naruto mendengar suara pria lain mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tapi kau kan bisa makan enak dengan gratis sebagai bonusnya." Suara Minato terdengar. "Lagipula, jika kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan mau hadir di acara jumpa fans yang membosankan itu."

"Bersikaplah serius sekali-kali, Minato-san. Jika kau terus begini, kau akan membuatku dalam masa—" Perkataan pria itu berhenti saat melihat mahluk selain ia dan pria gila-yang-terus-nyengir yang berada di sampingnya ini sedang menatap dirinya. Ia berpaling menatap Minato, yang sama sekali tidak kaget seperti dirinya. "Minato-_san_, siapa dia?"

"Ara~ Ara~a. Lebih baik kau duduk dan nikmati makananmu dulu, Kakashi, nanti makanannya keburu mendingin," Minato menyengir lebar, "biar aku jelaskan setelah kita makan, oke?"

Pria berambut silver putih dengan sebelah penutup mata bernama Kakashi itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun hanya bisa menuruti pria di sampingnya itu, dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di sana. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang hanya diisi dengan suara peralatan makanan yang saling beradu, akhirnya makanan yang ada di meja panjang itu habis juga.

Tentu saja yang menghabiskan lebih dari setengah makanan yang ada di sana itu adalah Kakashi. Sekarang, keadaan pria itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini lagi, walaupun dengan ancaman apapun, Minato-san," desis Kakashi, yang masih tidak bisa bergerak dari kursinya.

Minato terkekeh. "_It's fine_, Kakashi. Dan terima kasih telah membantu menghabiskan semua makanan ini." Ia menyeringai. "Enak, bukan?"

Kakakshi hanya mendengus tertahan. Namun, tak dapat disangkal lagi bila makanan yang dibuat oleh pria ini memang sangat lezat. Siapa juga yang tak mengenal Namikaze Minato dikalangan para chef?

"jadi, ceritakan siapa anak ini," ujar Kakashi, menagih janjinya kepada Minato. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah," Minato menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "anak ini adalah anak kandungku."

Sungguh mujarab! Bahkan tadi rasanya hampir pingsan akibat tersedak. Kakashi langsung melap air yang tumpah di sekitar mulutnya.

"Apa?" Kakashi melotot tidak percaya.

Minato mengangguk, seolah memperkuat perkataannya tadi. "Benar. Anak ini adalah anak kandungku yang yang baru saja bisa bertemu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Uzumaki Naruto."

.

* * *

**You're My precious one**— To be Continued...

* * *

.

Ternyata teori kalau menulis di tengah malam itu benar-benar ampuh, khususnya bagi saya. Entah kenapa saat menulis cerita ini, idenya mengalir dengan lancar dan tak ada kesulitan berarti. Namun, resikonya, saya harus tidur sekitar jam empat dikarenakan tangan dan kaki saya yang pegal #orz ="=

Sebenarnya, saya sudah lama ingin membuat cerita yang berfokus _family theme_ dengan kisah-kisah Naruto bersama dengan ayahnya dan juga teman-temannya. Entah kenapa di sini saya sangat menyukai karaktre Minato yang _carefree_ dan bisa mengerjai seorang Kakashi *ketawa sadis* xD #poorKakakshi

Dan untuk kemunculan perdana Sasuke, mungkin akan hadir antara chapter kedua atau ketiga. Well, saya tidak ingin membuat cerita yang terburu-buru, khususnya untuk genre ini. Genre _slice of life_ and _shool life_ itu harus dibuat perlahan namun pasti! #apalah :p

Dan yang terakhir, adakah _readers_ yang berbaik hati yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review? :D


	2. Are you lie to me? (part I)

_._

_Multi-chapter Stories:_

.

Y**ou**'r**e** My pr**e**c**iou**s **o**n**e** © 73777778910

.

**Warning:**  
AU, shounen-ai, no incest, doted-parent!Minato, slice of life, school life, plot in-progress, OC, OOC tidak bisa dilepaskan demi berlangsungnya plot cerita

.

* * *

.

Keheningan selama beberapa menit menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Ketiga orang itu hanya terduduk dalam diam dengan belasan piring kotor yang masih berada di atas meja. Kakashi masih terpaku di tempat, sama sekali lupa dengan jasnya yang dalam keadaan basah akibat tumpahan air minum tadi. Padahal, sebentar lagi ia harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri sejumlah acara sebagai manager pria berambut pirang itu.

Namun, semuanya seakan menjadi _blank_ saat pria itu mengatakan secara tiba-tiba bahwa dia mempunyai anak kandung. Anak kandung yang muncul dalam sehari dan sudah sebesar ini? Rasanya Kakashi ingin tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah didengarnya pada _April mop_! Sayangnya, ia sadar hari ini bukanlah tanggal 1 April.

"Sejak kapan anak ini berstatus menjadi anakmu?"

Minato tersenyum malu-malu. "Eh? Pagi tadi?"

'_Bagus! Kurang dari enam jam dan orang ini sudah membuat masalah besar,'_ pikir Kakashi jengkel.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Lima rius!" Minato menjawab mantap.

Kakashi menghela napas, sedikit banyak karena pusing dan lelah. Kedua jarinya memijit pangkal hidungnya, berharap _stress_nya berkurang. "_Kami-sama_... mimpi apa aku semalam?" erangnya pelan.

Minato menatap pria yang lebih muda itu dengan prihatin. "Jangan berlebihan, Kakashi, bukan berarti akan terjadi kiamat, kan?" ujarnya bercanda, yang dibalas pelototan oleh objek yang bersangkutan. Minato jadi salah tingkah, niatnya 'kan tadi cuma menghibur.

"Memang dunia tidak akan kiamat, Minato-_san_," ujar Kakashi, setengah sebal, "tapi akan membuat karirmu kiamat dalam sehari jika media publik mengetahuinya."

Ah, ternyata itu rupanya. Minato sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kakashi. Malah, ia semakin kasihan kepada pria itu. Kakashi adalah seorang manager yang bertanggung jawab dan selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah-masalahnya di dunia entertainment dan juga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Dia juga yang membantu Minato untuk memulai karirnya sebagi _chef_ handal yang wajahnya kini selalu menghiasi layar televisi.

Minato meringis pelan saat memikirkannya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Kakashi karena selalu menimpakan banyak masalah kepada pria bermata satu itu. Namun, masalah Naruto itu lain dari masalah-masalah yang pernah dihadapinya selama ini. Maka dari itu, ia langsung memberitahukan hal ini, tidak mau menunda-nundanya lebih lama lagi.

Di lain sisi, Kakashi masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia menatap remaja pirang yang disebutkan oleh Minato tadi. Siapa namanya? Ah, ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak itu terlihat sedang menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mungkin tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang terjadi di ruangan ini. Kakashi segera mengembalikan pandangannya kepada pria satunya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan tes DNA dengannya?"

Minato menggeleng.

Kakashi semakin melotot. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa langsung percaya kepada anak ini, Minato-_san_? Kau sudah jelas tahu masalah ini bukan main-main! Apa kau tidak mempunyai sedikitpun rasa curiga kepada anak ini? Mungkin saja anak ini berbohong kepadamu dan memanfaatkan kepercayaanmu ini—"

"Kakashi!"

Pria yang dipanggil itu tersentak. Minato memotong perkataan panjang Kakashi dengan suara cukup keras, lalu melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya dengan hati-hati. Kakashi juga mengikuti pandangan Minato, dan menemukan anak itu yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan badan sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak menggelayuti hatinya.

"Kakashi, bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti saja? Dan hanya _berdua_," Minato memberi penekanan pada kata "_berdua_" dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengerti keadaan mereka lewat isyarat matanya. Kakashi mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Setelah itu, Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan dengan lembut mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, pria itu kembali dan menghampiri Kakashi yang masih duduk di kursinya. Kakashi menatap Minato dan menanyakan keadaan remaja itu lewat tatapannya.

"Dia bilang dia ingin tidur dulu karena kurang tidur semalam," jawab Minato, seakan mengerti tatapan managernya itu. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi di luar saja."

Kakashi kembali mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Minato yang berjalan di depannya. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu. Minato berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kakashi.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti, Kakashi," ujarnya pelan. "Aku tahu kau keberatan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang."

"Apa kau yakin, Minato-_san_? Kau bahkan belum mengecek latar belakang dan kehidupannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa percaya kalau anak itu adalah anak kandungmu?"

Minato mengendikkan kedua bahunya sedikit. "Entahlah, Kakashi. Tapi yang aku tahu, matanya memancarkan kejujuran, tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan di sana. Dan kau tahu apa lagi, Kakashi?" Kakashi menatap pria itu dengan tanda tanya. Minato membalas dengan senyuman seraya menyentuh dada kirinya. "Hatiku. Hatiku yang mengambil alih diriku dan tanpa sadar menerimanya, bahkan tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Seolah hatiku ini mengatakan bahwa dia memang benar-benar anakku, dan juga aku menjadi sangat percaya kepadanya setelah dia memberitahukan siapa ibunya."

"Jadi selama ini kau bukan _virgin_, Minato-_san_?" Kakashi menatap Minato seolah-olah orang itu sama sekali belum pernah mengenal wanita selama berabad-abad. Minato mendengus kesal sebagai respon. _Hei, itu menghina harga dirinya, tahu!_

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak laku?" Minato berkacak pinggang. "Begini-begini aku dikenal dengan sebutan Minato si _lady-killer_."

Kakashi mengabaikan ucapan Minato tadi dan hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tangannya lalu mengusap wajahnya seraya mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengenal seseorang yang sangat percaya dengan instingnya selain kau, Minato-_san_."

"Hei, itu bukan insting! Tapi ikatan kuat antara ayah dan anak!" Minato memprotes.

"Terserahlah," Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian membalikkan badan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pekarangan kediaman Namikaze. "Aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengganti pakaian. Jangan lupa untuk datang ke acara jumpa fans jam dua nanti, Minato-_san_. Awas saja jika aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu di sana tepat waktu nanti."

"Ya, ya.." sahut Minato dengan malas, Ia memutar kedua matanya lalu berjalan mengantar kepergian Kakashi yang sudah berada di dalam kursi kemudinya. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau tertabrak dan menghantuiku nanti."

"Haha... candaan yang lucu sekali," Kakashi membalasnya dengan menyelipkan nada sarkastik di akhir kalimat. Tiba-tiba saja, mata hitam Kakashi menatap Minato dengan pandangan bersalah dari balik jendela hitam mobil miliknya. "Hei, Minato-_san_. Apa tadi aku sangat keterlaluan terhadap _dia_?"

Minato terdiam, menatap Kakashi lama. Ia tak perlu bertanya siapa '_dia_' yang dimaksud Kakashi tadi.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, minta maaflah kepadanya besok."

Kakashi membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang tak terlihat karena terhalangi masker hitam yang sedang dipakainya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Dan terima kasih _sekali_ atas makanan yang _sangat_ banyak itu, Minato-_san_."

Minato mengangguk sambil menatap mobil nissan berwarna silver milik Kakashi yang menghilang setelah keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Pria pirang itu masih terdiam di tempat. Kedua matanya menatap langit biru yang dihiasi sedikit awan putih. Ia lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menghirup napas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Kurasa ini tidak akan mudah," gumamnya samar.

.

* * *

.

Naruto terbangun saat matahari sudah meninggi. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan kemudian menguap pelan. Ia melirik ke arah jam kecil yang terletak di atas bufet, berdampingan dengan lampu tidur berwarna krem muda. Benda itu menunjukkan pukul 13.05. Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa tidur siang selama itu.

"Wow.. pasti aku kelelahan sekali," gumamnya pelan. Setelah ia merasa cukup mengumpulkan arwahnya yang sepertinya tadi lepas dari tubuhnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Naruto sudah berada di ruang keluarga ketika matanya menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Minato-_san_."

Pria itu berbalik saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Kedua mata biru _sky_-nya menemukan anaknya yang sedang memerhatikan dirinya di ujung ruangan.

"Oh, hei, Naruto-_kun_..." ia tersenyum, "kau sudah bangun? Sudah puas dengan tidurnya?"

Remaja itu langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau akan pergi, Minato-_san_?"

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sedang memakai pakaian formal—sebuah kemeja merah dengan dasi hitam melekat di lehernya, dan dilengkapi dengan jas berwarna putih dengan bawahan sewarna—yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang _host_ daripada orang yang ingin pergi. Pantas Naruto menanyakannya.

"Ah, ya, begitulah." Minato menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, Naruto-_kun_. Padahal ini adalah hari pertama kau datang menemuiku," ujarnya dengan nada bersalah yang sangat kentara.

Remaja pirang itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa sendi—maksudku, kau pasti juga punya kesibukan lain. Jadi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Lagi pula, aku sudah besar."

Minato menatap anaknya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, seolah-olah sedang melihat tingkah menggemaskan kucing kecil imut peliharaannya. Bedanya, kucing kecil itu adalah seorang remaja pirang yang mempunyai bola mata biru besar. Dalam sekejap, ia langsung memeluk erat Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke rambut anaknya itu. "Oh, Naruto-_kun_... aku sangat bahagia sekali mempunyai anak manis sepertimu."

"Y-ya.. aku juga senang sekali... mempu.. nyai ayah.. sepertimu, Minato-_san_," balasnya dengan nada tercekik, akibat pelukan ayahnya yang seperti meremukkan seluruh tulang-tulangnya karena terlalu kencang, sementara kepalanya sendiri masih bergoyang-goyang. "Kurasa kau harus ce... pat pergi, Mina... to-_san_. Aku takut nan... ti kau akan ter... lambat."

Minato dalam sekejap terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Lalu ia langsung teringat perkataan Kakashi pagi ini.

_[Jangan lupa untuk datang ke acara jumpa fans jam dua nanti, Minato-_san_. Awas saja jika aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu di sana tepat waktu nanti.]_

Minato menghela napas, kemudian dengan terpaksa —dan _sangat tidak rela_—melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. "Ya, sepertinya kau benar. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika anjing putih itu tidak menemukan batang hidungku tepat waktu di sana. Dia bisa berubah menjadi serigala perak yang menakutkan." Dia berpura-pura bergidik.

Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Minato. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung bergegas?"

Minato menatap anaknya, lama. Terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengambil keputusan berat yang melibatkan keselamatan dunia. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Naruto mengangguk, dan membawa tas hitam milik Minato yang berada di atas meja. Ia mengikuti Minato sampai di depan rumah dan memberikan tas itu kepadanya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Minato balas mengangguk. "Kau juga hati-hati, Naruto-_kun_. Walaupun kau berada di rumah, kau tidak boleh mengendorkan penjagaanmu. Jangan pernah membuka pintu kepada orang asing, apa lagi saat ini kau masih baru di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku langsung. Aku sudah menuliskan nomor handphoneku di catatan yang ada di samping telepon rumah. Kau itu anak yang manis, jadi pasti banyak sekali orang yang ingin menculikmu. Aaah... andai saja si _baka_ Kakashi tidak mengancamku seperti ini, aku pasti masih berada di sampingmu dan kita bisa bercerita banyak hal, tapi gara-gara dia yang—"

"_Ha'i, ha'i,_ Minato_-san_," Naruto sengaja memotong perkataan Minato yang kelewat panjang itu. Bila tidak dihentikan, ia yakin ayahnya akan terus bicara sampai kakinya _pengkor_ karena kelamaan berdiri. Remaja pirang itu tersenyum maklum. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Lagi pula, sepertinya kau akan benar-benar terlambat bila tidak berangkat sekarang."

"Ah, _shit_!" Minato mengumpat pelan setelah sadar begitu melihat jam tangan buatan Paris itu menunjukkan pukul 13. 35. Mungkin kalau ngebut akan sampai tepat waktu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu." Minato mengulang salamnya, mengecup pipi anak laki-lakinya sekali, sebelum berlari memasuki mobil _sport_ berwarna merah miliknya. Naruto melambaikan tangan sampai mobil yang dikendarai Minato lenyap dari pandangan.

.

* * *

.

Naruto kembali memasuki ruang keluarga. Kali ini dengan sebuah puding mangga dan jus jeruk di kedua tangannya. Tadi ia menemukan catatan kecil yang terpasang di pintu lemari es besar yang berada di dapur, dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi. Pasti milik Minato.

'_Naruto-kun, jika kau lapar, aku sudah membuatkan makanan yang ditaruh di lemari makan. Nanti kalau kau mau makan, panaskan dulu makanannya di _oven_. Dan juga ada _beberapa _cemilan yang tersimpan di kulkas bila kau mau. Ambillah sebanyak yang kau suka.'_

'_Beberapa?' _Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia tak yakin dengan kata beberapa itu, apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan ayahnya yang sedikit—aneh?

Dengan perlahan, remaja itu menarik kulkas, dan... _voila_! Benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya. Ternyata kata _beberapa_ itu jika dispesifikasikan menjadi kurang lebih dua puluh cemilan yang berkumpul di dalam benda besar itu. Ada _pudding, cake, parfait, ice cream_, dan juga _juice_—lengkap dengan berbagai rasa.

Kedip-kedip, setelah beberapa menit, remaja itu akhirnya memutuskan mengambil satu potong _pudding_ dan segelas _juice_, kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang menghadap langsung ke arah televisi besar berlayar datar.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya dengan menonton televisi, jarang-jarang ia bisa melakukan kegiatan sederhana itu seperti ini. Di rumah lamanya, ia memang tidak mempunyai televisi. Kalau mau menonton, itupun harus menumpang di tetangga sebelah sambil menahan rasa malu. Katakan saja kalau keadaannya dulu memang miskin, berbeda jauh dengan sekarang berkat ayahnya yang terlalu kaya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan kegiatan mencari benda mungil bernama remote, Naruto mulai mencari beberapa saluran yang menarik. Sekitar lima belas menit lamanya, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan program acara yang sesuai dengan seleranya, dan terpaksa harus pasrah kepada salah satu saluran yang saat itu masih menampilkan iklan.

Naruto mengambil piring berisi pudding, memotong benda kenyal itu menggunakan sendok kecil, dan mulai memakannya. Akhirnya, iklan yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari dua menit itu telah berakhir. Kini layar benda itu berganti dengan gambar sebuah acara seperti interview yang dihadiri oleh banyak penggemar.

"Nah, kembali lagi kepada acara kita, _'The Idol You Wanna Dream About!'_. Jadi, acara kita kali ini menghadirkan _chef_ ternama yang sudah tampil di beberapa program memasak terkenal. Tentunya kalian—"

Naruto masih sibuk mengunyah potongan _pudding_ mangga di dalam mulutnya, sementara matanya terus menatap ke arah layar televisi. Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahunan yang merupakan pembawa acara itu masih saja terus berbicara. Mata hijau toska miliknya sesekali mengerling ke arah kamera, kemudian kembali lagi menghadap puluhan fans yang berada di sana.

'_Acara jumpa fans langsung, rupanya.'_ Naruto menggumam dalam hati.

Pembawa acara bernama Matsuda Mayumi*) itu kemudian tersenyum dan berseru, "—kita hadirkan... _chef_ tampan yang kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh juru masak legendaris, Hotsuka Azawa*), dengan sertifikat internasional yang wajahnya selalu disebut-sebut sebagai model paling hot tiga tahun belakangan ini! Dengan senyuman manisnya yang bisa meluluhkan hati para wanita, kita panggil... Namikaze Minato!"

Remaja pirang itu langsung terjungkal ke belakang, kalau saja tidak ada punggung sofa yang menahan badannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Sekali... dua kali... dan layar televisi itu masih tetap tidak merubah tampilan seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang datang dari belakang _stage_.

"Mi... Minato...-_san_?"

Mata _blue sky_ itu masih tidak berkedip akibat _shock_ karena mengalami dimana _ayah-kandungnya-yang-ternyata-seorang-idola-terken al_ itu terpampang jelas di layar datar benda sebesar 34 inch. Naruto segera membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyamankan bokongnya di sofa empuk yang dilapisi beludru merah. Kedua matanya terus menatap tampilan acara yang sedang berlangsung, meski raut wajahnya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Bayangkan saja jika kau mempunyai ayah yang selama belasan tahun tidak pernah bertemu, dan pada hari pertama pertemuanmu dengan ayahmu itu, kau mengetahui bahwa ayahmu adalah seorang idola terkenal yang bahkan tampil di acara yang memiliki rating tertinggi. Apakah kau tidak—_sangat_ terkejut?

"Minato-_san_, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia datang ke acara kami ini." Matsuda Mayumi tersenyum setelah sebelumnya memersilahkan idola tampan itu untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di atas panggung sana.*)

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan saya sendiri mempunyai cukup waktu luang hari ini," Minato tertawa pelan, yang menyebabkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi itu terlihat. Mendadak acara itu penuh dengan teriakan "_kyaaa_" yang paling banyak terdengar dari para fans perempuan yang ada di sana.

Lima menit berlalu setelah kru-kru acara itu menenangkan pengunjung yang mendadak gila karena teriakan histeris mereka, akhirnya si wanita berambut merah itu mulai bisa berbicara lagi. "Tapi, bukankah Anda terkenal dengan tidak menampilkan wajah Anda dibeberapa acara yang menawarkan diri Anda untuk diwawancarai? Bahkan, Anda merupakan "_The Most Mysterious Idol in Japan_" nomor satu karena sedikitnya informasi mengenai diri Anda."

"Benarkah?" Minato terlihat geli dengan sebutan aneh yang baru didengarnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu dengan itu semua. Alasanku tidak mengambil tawaran-tawaran itu karena... yah, anggaplah hal itu merepotkan."

Wanita itu sedikit tertarik. "Jadi, apa yang membuat Anda memutuskan untuk datang ke acara kami? Sebelumnya, Anda bahkan menolak tawaran kami, berkali-kali."

"Aku membuat deal dengan managerku."

"Oh, ya?" Mata hijau toska wanita itu berkilat penuh ketertarikan. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?"

Minato tersenyum misterius, sambil mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir Matsuda Mayumi yang berpoles lipstik merah, lalu berbicara dengan suara rendah dan dalam, "Itu... rahasia."

Dalam sekejap, riuhan meriah akibat teriakan penonton yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya kembali terdengar. Kali ini kru-kru acara televisi "_The Idol You Wanna Dream About_" dikerahkan lebih banyak, namun tetap saja tidak bisa meredakan suara-suara bersopran tinggi itu. Bahkan, Naruto yang tidak ada di tempat kejadian langsung saja masih bisa membayangkan betapa berisiknya suara itu. Ia hampir saja ingin mematikan televisi jika bukan ayahnya yang kali ini berada di sana. Sebagai seorang anak, tentu saja remaja itu ingin lebih mengetahui soal ayahnya, baik di dalam rumah ataupun di luar.

"Ya, ampun, acara ini sepertinya sangat meriah sekali," decak Mayumi, kagum, setelah sembuh dari keterpakuannya akibat aksi Minato tadi.

Sang pelaku sendiri hanya mengulum senyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Lebih ramai lebih meriah," ujarnya kembali dengan teori anehnya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut pada pertanyaan selanjutnya. Sampai sekarang, banyak sekali aktris, aktor, pejabat, maupun orang-orang terkenal lainnya yang sudah mempunyai skandal maupun gosip yang diperbincangkan di dunia pertelevisian." Minato menyimak dengan seksama. "Tapi sejauh ini, nama Anda sekalipun belum ada diantara mereka. Bahkan, para penggemar Anda pun sama sekali tidak tahu apakah Anda masih _single_ atau sudah menikah—mengingat umur Anda yang sudah mencapai usia tiga puluh tiga tahun..." kedua iris mata Mayumi melebar sesaat ketika membaca kertas yang dipegangnya,"...wow, Anda masih terlihat muda. Saya tidak menyangka Anda sudah berumur segitu, Minato-_san_."

Penampilan _chef_ profesional Namikaze Minato memang sama sekali tidak bisa disangka oleh orang banyak. Tak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa pria yang kelihatan berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu sebenarnya telah menginjak usia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Hal ini jugalah yang membuatnya menerima penawaran untuk menjadi model, baik dimajalah ataupun iklan-iklan komersial lainnya—yang kebanyakan langsung ditolaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Saat ini saja, banyak _fans-fans_nya yang masih _shock_ saat mengetahui umur sebenarnya _chef_ tampan itu.

Sementara itu, Minato masih bergeming di tempatnya. Hatinya terasa jungkir balik, antara was-was dan takut ketika dugaannya benar-benar terjadi. Dirinya semakin gelisah saat melihat sang pembawa acara yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak siap dengan ini!

"Jadi—maksud dari pertanyaan ini adalah...," Minato menjilat bibir luarnya yang mendadak terasa kering, "...Anda masih _single_ atau sudah mempunyai pasangan?"

_Checkmate!_

Pria pirang itu sama sekali tidak berkutik di atas sofa berwarna krem muda. Pandangannya langsung _blur_ seketika, seolah yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah _fans-fans_nya yang kebanyakan wanita, melainkan wujud yang lebih menyeramkan lagi. Ia menutup matanya rapat, menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, dan kembali menatap si pembawa acara yang masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Aku...," ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih tajam daripada pisau menghunus dadanya, "...masih _single_."

.

* * *

**Y****ou****'r****e**** My pr****e****c****iou****s ****o****n****e** — To be Continued

* * *

.

*) Matsuda Mayumi dan Hotsuka Azawa itu OC saya dalam fic ini. Saya sendiri gak tahu apakah benar-benar ada orang yang mempunyai nama seperti mereka? :p *ditimpuk*

*) Pernah nonton acara "_bukan_ empat mata" 'kan? Nah, tempat acara itu kurang lebih sama seperti itu.

.

* * *

.

Gomenasai, minna. X(

Awalnya, saya memang berencana mempublish fic ini seminggu sekali, namun saat itu saya pikir masalah di chapter ini akan diselesaikan langsung dalam sekali publish, jadinya chapter selanjutnya langsung cerita dimana Naruto mulai bersekolah dan kemunculan perdana Sasuke. Tapi, namanya juga "_plot in-progress_", jadi plotnya masih belum ditentukan. Dan saya juga tidak ada rencana kalo konfliknya bisa jadi rumit seperti ini. Dx

Jadi dengan terpaksa, saya tidak bisa memunculkan Sasuke segera. Doa'kan saja agar otak saya masih menerima ide-ide untuk jalan cerita fic ini. Dan, saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Arigatou! m(_ _)m

Oh iya. Adakah reader yang mempunyai ide untuk jalan cerita chapter berikutnya? Mungkin sebagai penunjang gak masalah.. :]  
Saya sangat butuh soalnya... D: - mendadak kena "WB"

**Review** _for appreciation~_ :D

.

* * *

**.**

**Balasan review** untuk _non-login_,

**Dobe siFujo**: Salam kenal juga~ :D  
Ini udah disebutkan, kok. Kalo masih belum tahu, pekerjaan Minato itu chef yang sering tampil di acara memasak, mirip kayak pekerjaannya "Farah Quin". Anoo.. soal Sasuke, saya gak bisa jamin *nangis*. Yosh! Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya~ :)

**GerhardGeMi**: Hehe... benarkah? *senyum malu-malu* Eh? Kalo update kilat gak tahu juga... masalahnya terletak pada otak dan _mood_ saya, soalnya... Dx Kalo ending SasuNaru... hmm.. hmm... kita lihat aja nanti~ *_grin_* :3 Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ :)

**Ghicchi**: Hehe.. makasih... :) Tapi saya masih harus banyak belajar, soalnya tulisan saya masih jelek kok... *pundung* _But_, terima kasih atas reviewnya~ :)

**Guest**: Eh? Umur yang mana? Naruto atau Minato? Kalo Naruto, dia berumur 14 tahun, dan tahun ini akan menginjak usia 15 tahun. Sedangkan Minato, usia sebenarnya yaitu 33 tahun, tapi sering disangka berusia 25 tahunan... xD  
Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ :)

**Guest**: Eh, benarkah? Saya juga suka~ :D - gak da yang nanya *pundung*  
Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ :)

**Yuto**: He.. saya juga suka ngelihat Kakashi digituin sama Minato~ xD (digituin?). Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ :)


End file.
